Stretch
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Another one-shot that fits into the Personal Goals story arc, but can be read as a stand alone. SLASH RATED MATURE A stretch has unexpected results for Barry...


**Author's Note: Just a little ColdFlash fic which both fits into the Personal Goals story arc, and can be read as a stand alone. Enjoy!**

Barry stretched his arms above his head, arching his back as he went on tiptoe to work out his kinks. Well, the kinks in his back anyway. He couldn't help his shiver, even something as innocent as stretching felt naughty when he did it naked.

A pair of long-fingers hands gripped hold of his ass possessively, using the hold to part his cheeks, and rested the tip of a hard cock against his entrance. Barry let out a moan, and his companion shifted forward until the head breached his entrance, staying there.

As Barry returned to flat feet, several inches of the cock buried itself inside him. He let out a needy whine, it felt so good, but it just wasn't enough.

"Do you want more Scarlet?" a voice drawled from behind him.

"Yes," he moaned.

"Then take it."

Barry reached behind until he could grasp hold of Len's shoulder, then slowly pressed backwards, easing Len's cock deeper until he bottomed out. He couldn't help a lewd moan, echoed by his partner.

"You've got me buried inside you, now what are you going to do?" Len drawled challengingly.

Barry let out a needy whimper, and began to fuck himself on Len's cock, his eagerness translating into speed – as ever – until he came with a wrecked moan.

He blinked. "You're still hard," he breathed.

"I am," Len agreed. "What are you going to do about it?"

Barry growled, turned and pushed Len onto a chair, before climbing onto the thief's lap, immediately sinking onto his hard cock. Barry bit his lip with a moan. "So good," he moaned.

Then he rode Len until he came, only pausing to gauge whether he had sent Len over the edge, before he returned to his fast pace. He came for a second time and growled when he realised Len was _still_ hard. "You're doing this on purpose," he retorted hotly.

"Would I do that?" Len drawled with a smirk.

"Absolutely," Barry replied with a glare.

"Cute."

Barry pulled the thief into a heated kiss, determined to shut him up, even if only for a minute. He _would_ make Len cum, no matter what methods the thief was using to prevent it. It was obviously either will or a mental trick – since they had yet to invent an invisible cock ring.

The Speedster pulled back, panting hard, and tightening his hold upon Len's cock ever so slightly as he rose, making it feel as it his hole was reluctant to release him, and tightened as he sank back down. He did this several times, noticing subtle signs that Len was having a difficult time, but he wasn't close. Yet.

He rose until only the tip was buried inside him, then dropped suddenly, taking Len deep with a cry as the thief's cock sank deep with a single hard thrust. He did this twice more, unable to take anymore, he was so close to the edge himself, but he was _determined_ that Len would join him this time.

He clenched hard around Len, the tightness only partly conscious. "Len," he whined. "I want to come," he panted needily.

"Then come Scarlet," he breathed temptingly.

Barry shook his head. "Not without you." He panted as desire raged through his bloodstream. He gathered his scattered wits through sheer force of will. He tilted his head to the side, eyes wide, and asked innocently, "Don't you want me Len?"

Len shivered. "Of course I do Scarlet," he replied, unable to help himself, even _knowing_ that the Speedster was asking deliberately.

"Then why won't you cum?" Len groaned, not sure how Barry was able to maintain his tone while saying something so dirty. "I _need_ you to cum Len," he continued, tone still innocent, with a touch of a whine. "Please Len," he begged, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Len couldn't help himself, he came, spilling his seed deep inside his Speedster, the sensation enough to send Barry over the edge too.

Barry collapsed against him, unconsciously wrapping himself around Len's body. Len curled his arms around his Speedster's torso possessively, stroking Barry's hair gently. What this kid did to him.

He kissed the top of Barry's head, unable to help his smile when Barry's breathing evened out. He would move them…as soon as he got his energy back. Not reacting to the temptation that was Barry had left him drained, but it had been worth it. A fantasy brought to life, the Speedster had been eager, determined and utterly sinful. It wasn't often he had to focus during sex, at least not anymore than keeping up with what Len was doing – and piping up with suggestions of what he wanted.

God he hoped Barry never got bored of him. The Speedster had ruined him for life.


End file.
